cuando te enamoras AU
by jocelynradley
Summary: El Draco Malfoy era el chico malo del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade que siempre jugaba con el corazón de las mujeres, Hermione lo tenia todo un novio al que amaba con todo el corazón y que esta apunto de casarse con el, hasta que Draco llega a su vida.


**como todo termino**

es una tarde muy hermosa de marzo , la primavera ya esta por llegar , las flores están con los colores mas vivos que nunca , se ven llenos de alegría y vida . Y me siento jodidamente envidiosa de ellas , porque yo estoy todo lo contrario , me siento sin ganas de vivir , desde su partida ya no e vuelto a sonreír. si hacia mas de tres años que me había dejado con el corazón destrozado para irse a otro lugar con el argumento de que yo solo quería tiempo para mi y no le daba su espacio , reír irónicamente al escuchar sus palabras. si como no , pensé , el solo se canso de ti y tu como estúpida aun lo amas .

*** Flash Back***

creeme Hermione , me estoy enfadando de que siempre quieras estar pasando tiempo conmigo - decia Draco con voz molesta.

si te doy tu espacio - decia hermione alzando la voz

sabes , ya me enfade , quiero terminar contigo - solto Draco sin mas ni menos.

¿eso es lo que quieres? - dije entre sollosos , pues bien , pero ¿sabes lo que pienso?, que solo buscabas un pretexto para terminar conmigo , que ya no querias nada mas . y sin mas salieron mis lagrimas sin poder contenerlas.

camine hacia la puerta y al tener el pomo en mi mano solte - hasta nunca Malfoy. si mirar atras.

Draco solo la observo marcharse , sabia que eso era lo mejor para ella , que el no era un buen hombre para ella , como la madre de Hermione se la habia dicho. Sabia que Weasley la amaba desde antes que el llegara y que intentaria hacerla feliz. Y sin mas solto la rabia contenida arrojando toda la vajilla contra la pared , porque el la amaba pero eso implicaba dejarla ir , para que ella tuviera el futuro que el no le podia dar.

***Fin Flash Back ***

Hoy me encuentro frente el espejo me observo con mi vestido de novia , de un diseñador reconocido , es el vestido que toda mujer sueña, y no lo niego porque yo tambien soñaba con un gran vestido , la gran fiesta y todo elegantemente decorado , con el prometido guapo que toda mujer desea , y si Ronald Weasley era un hombre de unos 25 años , alto , cuerpo atletico , su cabello rojo como el fuego , pero el no era el novio que esperaba , y si es verdad el habia sido una persona importante mucho antes de que Draco llegara a su vida. Pero esa no era excusa para decir que deseaba casarse con el.

Ella solo queria al chico rubio platinado , de ojos grises , que miraban con frialdad pero si tenias la suerte de conocerlo como ella lo hacia, sabrias que esa mirada solo era una mascara y que el era un chico amoroso, cariñoso y sobre todo que siempre estaba para apoyarla, sabia que si fuera su boda con el no estaria planeando como escapar sin lastimar a Ron , sabia que el no se lo merecia.

unos suaves golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos , era Ginny su cuñada - Hermione , ¿ ya estas lista? - pregunto asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

si , ginny ya voy - conteste con un hilo de voz , Ginny la observo y paso a la recamara de la castaña , te noto muy triste Hermione - hablo Ginny.

no pasa nada Ginny , de verdad solo que estoy nerviosa, sabes que desde hace mas de 5 años estaba comprometida con Ron , y por fin lo hare - dijo con una voz tan segura que hasta ella misma se lo creyo menos Ginny que la observo con una ceja alzada, - sabes , nunca dude de que amaras a mi hermano, hasta que Malfoy llego , jamas te habia visto tan entusiasmada con una relacion , Ronald estaba destrozado de ver que eras mas feliz con el idiota de Malfoy que con el , que te habia entregado todo su amor, y despues el te abandono cuando tu tenias dos meses de - ginny fue interrumpida por Hermione , - no hablemos de eso , yo amo Ronald y lo que paso con ... fue un error en mi vida esta bien , asi que por favor no me vuelvas hablar de eso - hablo Hermione molesta.

esta bien dijo Ginny - caminando hacia la puerta , - solo te dire que si de verdad no amas a mi hermano no te cases. y sin mas Ginny salio hecha un relampago de la recamara de Hermione.

la castaña se volteo y quedo frente al balcon de su habitacion y desde ahi se podia observar donde se llevaria a cabo la ceremonia , todo estaba decorado con flores blancas , sillas doradas y un gran camino cubierto con de petalos de rosas rojas que daba final en el altar donde desde ahi se podia apreciar a un pelirojo al pie del altar que observaba su reloj. hecho un ultimo vistaso a su recamara y penso que no era justo que el chico esperara mas , habia esperado 3 años y ella tambien esperando a que Draco regresara pero ese dia habia perdido su esperanza , porque de seguro el ya sabia que estaba a punto de casarse con Ronald , ya que la familia Weasley era muy conocida y de las mas poderosas de todo Inglaterra, y es asi como los reporteros de los diarios y revistas mas importantes de todo inglaterra , estaban ellos dos en la portada, como en los diarios figuraban los encabezados como el menor de los varones Weasley se casa .

y podia apostar que Draco habia leido las notas que figuraban por todos los diarios , y eso hizo que se convenciera mas de que ya la habia olvidado y que de verdad no la amaba , porque no habia aparecido en su vida reclamando lo que era de el como una vez se lo dijo a ella.

Y no muy lejos de ahí mas bien , frente a la casa de los Granger se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio platinado , de ojos grises , cubiertos con gafas de sol , vestido con unos jeans desgastados , camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo , con una chamarra de cuero sentado sobre su moto , esperando a que ella diera el si acepto ante el altar del brazo de Weasley para ver que ella realmente le había hecho caso .

pero sin darse cuenta Draco la madre de Hermione se dirijia frente a el , con el ceño fruncido.

- Malfoy , pensé que te había advertido que te alejaras de mi hija - dijo sumamente enojada .

no se preocupe señora Granger , solo vine a ver por ultima vez a Mi Hermione dijo recalcando las palabras , porque aunque usted me la arrebato de los brazos sabe perfectamente que la amo , y que siempre lo are - contesto Draco como burlandose de Jeane.

Jeane , solto una risa burlona , - sabias que yo jamas te daria la oportunidad de casarte con mi hija , a Ronald y ami nos costo mucho trabajo el convencer a Hermione de que se casara con el argumentando que tu ya no la amabas asi que largate de mi propiedad.

Draco fruncio el ceño , penso que Hermione realmente estaba enamorada de Ronald , eso supuso cuando hacia cuatro meses atras habia visto una foto de ellos dos en un diario donde se le veía sonriente y a el una cara de enamorado.

¿Que Weasley hizo que? - dijo Draco soltando todo el coraje que guardaba.

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)

susy raddley


End file.
